The Bad Dummies/Credits
RATING OPENING CREDITS CLOSING CREDITS THE END Directed by TIMMY MILLER & DAVE WASSON Screenplay by SETH ROGEN EVAN GOLDBERG KYLE HUNTER BRUCE CAMPBELL Story by DAVE WASSON SETH ROGEN EVAN GOLDBERG Produced by BRETT RATNER SETH ROGEN EVAN GOLDBERG BRUCE CAMPBELL DAN LIN Executive Producers DAN HAGEMAN KEVIN HAGEMAN ALLISON ABBATE JON BURTON ZAREH NALBANDIAN Director of Photography BARRY ACKROYD Co-Producers JAVIER BELLO CAROLINE MERLET MELANIE STIMMELL HOLLY WENGER Production Designer GRANT FRECKELTON Editors DAVID BURROWS KIRK M. MORRI, a.c.e. Visual Effects Supervisor JAMES E. PRICE Music by DANNY ELFMAN & CHRISTOPHER LENNERTZ Music Supervisor GABE HILFER SETH ROGEN KRISTEN WIIG BRUCE CAMPBELL SHELLEY LONGWORTH EDWARD NORTON KATIE CROWN RUPERT DEGAS EMMA THOMPSON MICHAEL J. FOX JONAH HILL BILL HADER EUGENE MIRMAN SHANE RIMMER DANNY McBRIDE DWIGHT SCHULTZ ALAN TUDYK and JAMIE KENNEDY A WARNER BROS. PICTURES and RATPAC-DUNE ENTERTAINMENT Presentation A POINT GREY/LIN PICTURES Production THE BAD BULLIES SCROLLING CREDITS Unit Production Managers BONG MAYHAIAM DOUGLAS I. SCHWARTZ Line Producer JOHN KREIDMAN Supervising Director PETER RIDA MICHAIL Supervising Producer DICCON ALEXANDER CGI Supervisors MICHAEL VATCHER TAREK ELAYDI Sound Designer & Supervisor SCOTT HECKER Technical Directors JESSICA COATE DANIEL LINDSEY MUN POOK LUI PETER MERRYMAN GIL NEVO WONNIE RO Art Director DAN HIPP Associate Producer KATE HAWLEY Character Pipeline Technical Directors REUBEN BLOOM BOB JAQUES Casting by RACHEL GLAUBER, c.s.a. CAST Logan - SETH ROGEN Kate - SHELLEY LONGWORTH Becca - KRISTEN WIIG Harold - BRUCE CAMPBELL Jamie - MICHAEL J. FOX Tommy - RUPERT DEGAS Teacher - EMMA THOMPSON Gill - RUPERT EVERETT Announcer - JAMIE KENNEDY Remy - JONAH HILL Horst - MICHAEL CERA Django - JAMES FRANCO Robo PSP - BILL HADER Robo Computer - PAUL RUDD Goldfish - KEVIN HART Robo Phone - KATIE CROWN Robo Car - DANNY McBRIDE Robo 3D Glasses - CRAIG ROBINSON Robo Door - EUGENE MIRMAN Robo School Bus - HARLAND WILLIAMS Robo Pizza - PETER SOHN Robo Soda Pop - DWIGHT SCHULTZ Bottle Pop - ALAN TUDYK Soda Pop - RICHARD PEARCE Rat - CONRAD VERNON Robo Rat - CODY CAMERON Chef Robo - STEPHEN FRY Chef Food Robo Carl - MARTIN SHORT Alien - SHANE RIMMER Bathroom Guy - JASON SPISAK Additional Voices SCOTT MENVILLE JOHN CYGAN ROBERT BERGEN BEN BURTT BRIAN T. DELANEY AVA ACRES EVA BELLA WALLY WINGERT JESSICA McDONALD DANNY MANN LARAINE NEWMAN TEDDY NEWTON LEWIS MacLEOD Additional Casting by LISA SCHAFFER CRAIG KINKARD STORYBOARD Heads of Story CRAIG BERRY JUSTIN SMITH SHELTON Storyboard Supervisor LYNN NAYLOR Storyboard Revisions JHOANEE REYES DAVE CUNNINGHAM Storyboard Artists DOUGLAS McCARTHY YORIAKI MOCHIZUKI JENNIFER RAY DOU HONG JURGEN GROSS MAURICIO PARDO JEANETTE MORENO CHONG SUK LEE CORYY TOOMEY AMANDA JOLLY Additional Storyboard Artists MIKE CACHUELA SHANE ZALVIN MIKE SMITH MIKE MITCHELL ERIC RAMSEY PETER RAMSEY Additional Storyboard Material by DOUGLAS McCARTHY VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Visual Development Artists DOU HONG MANI BEIL EMILY WALUS SUNMIN INN SAM BOSMA Look Development YI ZHAO Character and Environment Designer KENT REIMER Lead Character Designer SYLVAIN DEBOISSY Character Designers DAVID DICK MICHAEL LINTON KENT REIMER MICHAEL VATCHER ERICA JONES RICKY COMETA CARLY MORANDO ALETH ROMANILLOS DOU HONG JENNIFER RAY EMILY WALUS SERAPIO CALM Additional Character Designers DEVON LOMBARDI SERAPIO CALM PHIL RYNDA Background Designers THUROP VAN ORMAN EUSONG LEE EMILY WALUS SAM BOSMA THADDEUS COULDRON TODD WHITE MARY NASH TOM HERPICH CLARKE SYNDER NICK EDWARDS BILL FLORES RAE McCARSON CLIFF VOORHEES JOE BINGGELI DON WATSON CARLY MORANDO Additional Background Designers KYLE DEY, BILL FLORES TODD WHITE, CLIFF VOORHEES PAULA SPENCE, ANDY CHANG Prop Designers JOEL PURSLOW TODD WHITE DOU HONG JENNIFER RAY NANCY GOREE Additional Prop Designers MARC BACHAND ANNA CHAMBERS Location Designers PHIL CAESAR KEN MU SAM BOSMA Color Stylists ALEXANDRA JONES THUROP VAN ORMAN PAUL YOUNG MARSHALL XU SANDRA CALLEROS HARRY NICKELSON BRIAN SMITH BILL FLORES CLIFF VOORHEES JACOB GROSSMAN Character Effects Artists NICK JENNINGS DENIL GEORGE EDITORIAL DEVELOPMENT On-Line Editors MARK KUEHNEL, TONY TEDFORD Assistant Editor ANNA GRANFORS, JENN STORM, ANTHONY BAUYON Editorial Coordinator SARAH DOUGAN Additional Editor KEEF BARTKUS MODELING DEVELOPMENT CGI Modeler JAMES "WOOTLE" WOOTTON Crowd Leads WILLIAM MOTEN Modeling Development JAMES "WOOTLE" WOOTTON Modeling Supervisors JAQUELINE ROBINSON CHRIS MIZZONI Modeling Artists DENNIS HU VIVIAN HUL EDWIN POON MIKE TSE NABLE-AH YOUSUF Color Models EFRAIN FARIAS HANS TSENG PREVIZ & LAYOUT Previz & Layout Supervisors MARCUS HOOGFELD MARCUS WAGERFUHR RANDOLPH LIZARDA SCOTT ARMSTRONG Senior Layout Artist DAVID ROHLOFF Previz & Layout Artists DAVE GONZALES MARLOWE GARCIA MISAEL GOTEL INGO HANS PEGGY HAWLEY ZANDRO HIPOLITO JUN AOANAN III MARIO KUCHINKE-HOFER JOANATHAN LEDESMA SKY LEE RICARDO MACHUCA MICHAEL MERCADO PEDRO MOHEDANO MICHAEL MONAGHAN RALPH NIEMEYER MEL PADOLINA RAIN SHI Additional Previz & Layout Artists MICHAEL STAPPER CLARO TUAZON SILVIO ULLRICH ROSS DELA VEGA RONNER WANG WENDY WANG YAHOO XIE APULA YOU NICK YUAN RANDOLPH LIZARDA SCOTT ARMSTRONG ANIMATION DEVELOPMENT Animation Director KATHERINE KETCHUM Animation Supervisors ANNA GOPIN COLIN HOWARD MAX LANG ERIK ELIZARREZ Animation Coordinator PAIGE BEREZAY Lead Animator ALAN CAMILO Animators LARRY HALL SARAH LYNEE HUFF KATIE JUDSON CHOOM LAM STEVE LEMKY ALLESSANDRO ADAMO JACOB BIBERDORF SHASTA BINNING SEBASTIEN CORMIER TAMMY DUBINSKY BLAIR BURKE JAMES BEIHOLD MAX LANG KAREN SCHAFFER KIMBERLY K. BOWMAN RUBEN ESPINOZA KYLE HAYDEN JONATHAN HYLANDER C.J. KINYON MARCO CARPAGNANO SIMON ASHTON ROHNER SEGNITZ STEWART ALVES AMY K. WU SVEN ASSMUSS NICKLAS ANDERSSON Additional Animators DEVON LOMBARDI COLIN GILES COLIN HOWARD JONATHAN ROTHBART EFFECTS DEVELOPMENT Effects Supervisors THADDEUS COULDRON BRADLEY ZWEIG Visual Effects Artists MacDUFF KNOX AL GMUER Effects Designers DANNY HYNES DEVIN ROTH TODD WHITE DOU HONG JENNIFER RAY NANCY GOREE BACKGROUNDS DEVELOPMENT Background Artists THUROP VAN ORMAN ALEXANDER DUCKWORTH ELLE MICHALKA AMANDA WINTERSTEIN RICKY COMETA MALCOLM TURNER HECTOR MARTINEZ RICHARD D. ZIEHLER-MARTIN TIMOTHY WILLIAMS-QUIGLEY Additional Background Artists GIULIO TARSITANI SUE MONDT JOE BINGGELI DON WATSON MARC SOULIERE Digital Backgrounds NICK CROSS ROBERT ROMERO EVA WU Software Engineer JOHN WELBORN Digital Imaging Technician TYSON BIRMANN First Assistant Camera RYAN GUZDZIAL LIGHTING & COMPOSTING Lead Lighting Technical Directors NICK PITT-OWEN, FREDDIE VAZIRI Lighting Technical Director RONALD SAMSON Script Coordinator KATHY CAVAIOLA Stereoscopic Supervisor KATHERINE RODTSBROOKS VFX Supervisor BERT VAN BRANDE Junior Pipeline Technical Director BRIAN YIM Matte Painting Supervisor NORI KANEKO Matte Painters CAROL CHENG THOMAS ROLAND JOHNSON Senior Lighting TDs LESTER CHUNG KEN BALL Lead Texture Painter CAMILA DAVILA Lighting Artists GRADY CAMPBELL CLINTON COLVER JAMES FLUX QUENTIN FROST GINA WARR-LAWES LYNDON LI BENJAMIN F. LISHKA M. SCOTT McKEE JIM "CERBERUS" McLEAN SARAH MOORE DAVID A. PARRISH ALIZA SOROTZKIN CHRIS WINTERS PATRICK KREBS CHRISTINA CHIUSANO TOBIAS WHITE AMANDA FUJTA Composting Lead Artists EVA MATTHES MICHAEL RANALLETTA DAN SNAPE JAN VAN DE LAAR JIAJAN BAO HELEN WOOD Composting Artists MARK RICHARDSON ALEX GURI DAVE PHILLIPS MARGARET BARBER GLEN PRATT PHILLIPP DANNER RUSSELL HORTH SERGIO ARYOSA STEVE TIZZARD CHRISTINE WONG DEAN KOONJUL HENRY RADGETT MARCO FIORANI PARENZI MATT PACKHAM ROGER BOLTON SEAN HEUSTON STEVE J. SANCHEZ JISOOK TOMOKO SHIN TONY YIU KEUNG MAN Additional Composting BRUCE HARRIS BRUCE YIU CHUNG MAN GRANT LEGASSICK JULIAN GNASS MARK CURTIS ROBIN HOLLANDER SARAH SOULSBY STEVE McGEE Digital Trainer GREG BERRIDGE Character FX NAVEE NATARAJAN FX Supervisor CARLOS D. LEMUS FX Lead FERDI SCHEEPERS FX TDs CHRIS KING JUAN BUHLER IVAN PULIDO SUAREZ Assistant Production Manager TAIDE CARPENTER Feature Animation by ROUGH DRAFT KOREA CO., LTD. PRODUCTION SUPPORT Deluxe Project Manager MICHELLE DOHERTY Shader Writer CHRISTOS OBRETENOV Render Wranglers CAMERON MIDDLEDITCH ADEM MEMEDI JAIME PROVIDO KATHERINE GRUBB Production Management ED ADAMS CFX and Shot Finalist BRYCE CUMPSTONE DAMON LAVENSKI ALDI PURNAMA Senior Digital Production Manager JARROD NESBIT Production Coordinators FRANKLIN WARNER LOUIS SOEDER Insurance Services DANIEL RBIBO Technical Production Coordinator SHANE BIRDSILL Production Assistants LISA REARDON ERIK ELIZARREZ BENJAMIN BALLARD RAYMOND SCHMIDT LISA BLOCH LISA ZUNICH LISA BOCH ADAM DUTHIE CHRIS MARINO STACEY FOOT ADAM ROBEZZOLI AARON A. KAHN JOSEPH A. OLIVERAS SCOTT KOWALCHYK BEN ADAMS CYNTHIA LAPOINTE JAMES SPADAFORE SEAN MARTIN JOE CECCHINI BART RACHMIL LINDA MOORE RON SENKOWSKI SHARRA GAGE MARC SIEGEL Digital Production Assistants DOU HONG ERIK ELIZARREZ COREY BOOTH JOSEPH A. OLIVERAS ALAN PASMAN Additional Production Coordinator JULIE PENG Texture and Surfacing Artist VALERIA LANFRANCHI Craft Services MICHAEL RANDOLPH NANCY MOOT Sheet Timing RUSSELL CALABRESE Unit Publicist MICHAEL SINGER Studio Executive: Development ANDREA GIANNETTI Production Of Technology NITIN KUMAR Clearance Administrator JAY FLOYD Creative Executive: RatPac-Dune Entertainment STEVEN MNUCHIN Point Grey Assistant JOSH FAGEN Re-Recording Mixers TIM LeBLANC, C.A.S. CHRISTOPHER BOYES, C.A.S. STEVEN MASLOW, C.A.S. DENNIS S. SANDS, C.A.S. MICHAEL SEMANICK, C.A.S. Supervising Re-Recording Mixers CHRIS SCARABOSIO, C.A.S. MICHAEL C. CASPER, C.A.S. POST PRODUCTION Post Production Sound Services By SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Company, Marin Country, California and WEDDINGTON PRODUCTIONS, INC. A TAJ Soundworks Company, North Hollywood, California Post Production Supervisor DEE SCHUKA Post Production Manager ARAN TANCHUM Post Production Coordinators NEALE HEMRAJANI ELIZABETH DEE EDWARDS Foley Mixers MARY JO LANG TONY ECKERT GREG ORLOFF Foley Artists DENNIE THORPE JANA VANCE VANESSA THEME AMENT JOHN B. ROESCH Foley Recordists CAROLYN TAPP LINDA LEW FRANK "PEPE" MEREL Dialogue Editors MATT BROWN THOMAS G. WHITING TAMMY A. FEARING Supervising Sound Editors GEOFFREY G. RUBAY RICK HINSON Re-Recording Mix Technician BRIAN TARLECKI Additional Sound Re-Recording Mixer MATT VOWLES Sound Mixer Additional Photography ARON SIEGEL Original Dialogue Mixers JIMMY BITE TOR McAFEE KINGDON CARLOS SOTOLONGO DOC KANE MICHAEL MILLER ADR Editors MORTEN FOLMER NIELSEN THOMAS G. WHITING Foley Editor CHRISTOPHER FLICK Foley Recorded at WARNER HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS TAJ SOUNDWORKS ADR Mixer PATRICK CHRISTENSEN ADR Recordists MORTEN FOLMER NIELSEN MATT SAURO KATHLEEN EDWARDS Dialogue & ADR Recorded at L.A. STUDIOS HOWARD SCHWARTZ RECORDING (NEW YORK) ADR Voice Casting BARBARA HARRIS ABIGAIL BARBIER LOUIS ELMAN Additional ADR Voice Casting MICKIE T. McGOWAN L.A. MADDOGS, INC. Digital Sound Editing by WARNER BROS. PICTURES Walla Loop Voices THE REEL TEAM Background Voice Talents TERRI DOUGLAS JACK ANGEL MICHAEL J. GOUGH KYLE HEBERT ELISA GABRIELLI ANDREA BAKER FRANK W. WELKER ASHLEY TAYLOR BOYS ANGELA MICHELLE BOYS GREGORY CIPES HARRISON FAHN ADRIENNE KING BILL FARMER RODGER BUMPASS ROGER L. JACKSON JOHN DeMITA COREY BURTON BRETT SWAIN ROBERT F. PAULSEN III BARBARA ILEY FILIP WATTERMAN JOHN KASSIR RICHARD STEVEN HORVITZ ROBERT CLOTWORTHY JEFF COOPWOOD MUSIC Original Song & Score Supervisors TRYGGE TOVEN JULIANNE JORDAN Arrangements & Programming ALEXANDER BORNSTEIN Scoring Editor DAVID CHANNING Scoring Assistant BRITTANY DuBAY Additional Score Composed by CRAIG BRAGINSKY Music Mixing Consultant MICHAEL J. LLOYD Vocal Arranger & Producer MICHAEL KOSARIN Music Conducted by PETE ANTHONY ANDREW KINNEY Orchestrators MICHAEL J. LLOYD PETE ANTHONY ANDREW KINNEY PATRICK RUSS MARCUS SJOWALL GERNOT WOLFGANG Orchestral Contractors TONIA DAVALL SANDY De CRESCENT REGGIE WILSON ISOBEL GRIFFITHS PETER ROTTER MICHAEL MARKMAN Music Legal CHRISTINE BERGREN Music Editors BRIAN BULMAN DARYL B. KELL Music Copyists & Librarians by MARK GRAHAM MARNI SANDERS Music Prepartions DAKOTA MUSIC COPYING SERVICES JOE ZIMMERMAN JOANN KANE MUSIC SERVICES VICTOR PESAVENTO GREGORY JAMROK BOB BORNSTEIN ANDREW "ANDY" ROWAN STEVEN L. SMITH Music Scoring Mixers DENNIS S. SANDS ROBERT B. FERNANDEZ Music Recordists ADAM MICHALAK FRANK WOLF ROBERT B. FERNANDEZ Assistant Music Engineers ANDY BASS KEITH UKRISNA MIREK L. STILES Music Engineer TOM HARDISTY First Assistant Sound Editor PAOLA MAGRANS Score Recorded & Mixing at THE EASTWOOD SCORING STAGE, WARNER BROS., BURBANK, CA THE STREISAND SCORING STAGE, SONY, CULVER CITY, CA. Scoring Coordinators SHALINI SINGH CYNTHIA PARK Scoring Technicians by BRYAN CLEMENTS PAT WEBER Scoring Crews GREGORY DENNEN MARK ESHELMAN JASON LLOYD DAVID MARQUETTE JAY SELVESTER KRISTEN SMITH FEATURING MUSICIAN INSTRUMENTS Electric Guitars, Dulcimers, Mandolin & Hurdy Gurdy MIKE DEASY GEORGE DOERING CRAIG EASTMAN Mute Guitars, Guitars & Slide Guitars HEITOR PEIRERA DENNIS BUDIMIR Oboe Soloists & English Horns PHILIP ALYING TOM BOYD BARBARA NORTHCUTT ALEXANDER DuVOIR French Horns HARRIS GOLDMAN JAMES THATCHER BRAD WARNAAR Tuba Soloist JIM SELF Pianist & Keyboards BRYAN PEZZONE GLORIA C. CHENG RANDY KERBER STEVE PORCARO IAN FRASER JAMES NEWTON HOWARD MICHAEL "COOL COINS!" LANG Percussions, Xylophone & Glockenspielist TOM RANEY EMIL RICHARDS JERRY & DON WILLIAMS STEVE SCHAEFFER M.B. GORDY GREGORY T. GOODALL MICHAEL FISHER Congo, Bonga, Timpani, Bodhran & Drums PAULINHO DA COSTA ALAN ESTES WADE CULBREATH JIM KELTNER BOB "ROBERT" ZIMMITTI DANNY G. GRECO DALE ANDERSON Trumpets & Trombones RICHARD NASH RICK BAPTIST BILL BOOTH MARIO GUARNERI PETER DAVIES CHARLES LOPER MALCOLM M. McNAB WARREN LANNING WAYNE BERGERON Clarinet & Bassoon Soloists GIORA FEIDMAN DAN HIGGINS KENNETH "YAK!" MUNDAY DAVID RIDDLES ROSE CARRIGAN GEORGE THATCHER ROBERT "BOB" SHEPPARD JIMMY KANTER RALPHIE WILLIAMS PHILLIP O'CONNOR Violas & Violin Soloists BRUCE DUKOV MARK BERROW ROBIN D. OLSON BRUCE WHITE RALPH MORRISON Cellos & Basses JONATHAN WILLIAMS PAUL KEGG NORMAN LUDWIN MILTON KESTENBAUM SEBASTIAN TOETTCHER EDDIE MEARES DAVID V. SPELTZ BRUCE MORGANTHALER Harpist KATIE "KIT KAT" KIRKPATRICK Acoustic Guitar JOHN GOUX Dolby Sound Consultant JAMES "COACH" WRIGHT Color Timer JIM PASSON Co-Color Timers HARRY MULLER DALE E. GRAHN CHRIS REGAN Negative Cutters MARY NELSON-DUERRSTEIN & ASSOCIATES GARY BURRITT/KONA CUTTING Digital Intermediate by COMPANY 3 (LOS ANGELES) Animated Logo Designed by LAUNDRY DESIGN, INC. Main and End Titles by THE PICTURE MILL BLUE SKY|VIFX Opticals by CUSTOM FILM EFFECTS PACIFIC TITLE End Credits Crawl by SCARLET LETTERS/BEN SCHOEN Soundtrack Album on WATERTOWER MUSIC SONGS BETTE DAVIS EYES Written by DONNA WEISS & JACKIE DeSHANNON Produced by VAL GARAY Performed by KIM CARNES Courtesy of EMI AMERICA RECORDS, INC. Under license from SPARKY DAWG RECORDS ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST Written by JOHN DEACON & QUEEN Produced by JOHN DEACON Performed by QUEEN Courtesy of ELEKTRA RECORDS Under license from WARNER MUSIC GROUP HEY JEALOUSY Written by GIN BLOSSOMS & DOUG HOPKINS Produced by GIN BLOSSOMS & JOHN HAMPTON Performed by GIN BLOSSOMS Courtesy of POLYGRAM RECORDS Under license from FONTANA RECORDS The producers wish to thank ABIGAIL CECILLA BOYS JENNIFER "ME, MY DA DER, DERRTY" A. CHASE RICKY ANTHONY HALL CHRIS DeFARIA GREG TIERMAN DEBORAH LIEBLING and everyone from POINT GREY PICTURES KODAK MOTION PICTURE PRODUCTS Color by DELUXE NO PERSON OR ENTITY ASSOCIATED WITH THIS FILM RECEIVED RAYMENT OR ANYTHING OF VALUE, OR ENTERED INTO ANY AGREEMENT, IN CONNECTION WITH THE DEPICTION OF TOBACCO PRODUCTS. APPROVED NO 55930 © 2020 WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT, INC. & RATPAC-DUNE ENTERTAINMENT, LLC. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. THE BAD BULLIES